


Let Me Let You Go

by walkingfanficgal



Series: Creative Flashes [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21137915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkingfanficgal/pseuds/walkingfanficgal
Summary: A love that ended - one that was never meant to be.The thoughts that haunt...The struggle I face, when trying to let you go...





	Let Me Let You Go

You.

You’re on my mind. In my head. 

That smile, playing on repeat behind my eyelids. That face, flashing before my eyes. Those eyes drawing me in. That voice, like music to my ears. You, drawing me in. Drawing my attention.

You’re always near. In person. In memory.

Welcome. Unwelcome. I can’t decide.

I can’t make up my mind about you. Threat or no threat. Chance or no chance.

You won’t disappear. Trust me, I’ve tried. Tried to get you off my mind. Tried to make the thoughts go away. Tried. 

But you stay. Unmoving. Rooted. Glued. Stuck. Lingering. Settled. 

And always you will stay. In my mind. Head. 

Never letting go. Never letting me let you go.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me what you thought of it - I'd love to know :)


End file.
